There is a display device having memories for storing data in pixels (for example, refer to JP-A-2009-98234 (Patent Document 1). The display device having memories in pixels can hold display data which has been written once in pixels. Accordingly, when data is partially rewritten in respective pixels in a pixel array unit, the amount of data to be transferred can be reduced, therefore, low-power consumption of the display device can be realized.
In a related-art system including the display device having memories in pixels, display data is regularly rewritten from a driver IC driving the display device in synchronization with a synchronization signal such as a vertical synchronization signal. That is, display data is rewritten in synchronization with the vertical synchronization signal in the related-art system.